


Oblivion (Levyaku • YakuLev)

by mylh_iiixi



Series: YakuLev AUs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylh_iiixi/pseuds/mylh_iiixi
Summary: I love you, Lev...
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: YakuLev AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Oblivion (Levyaku • YakuLev)

The silver-haired lad felt a tap on his shoulder as his gaze stood still at the car's windowpane, lost in thought. Another forceful tap then a strong smack to his broad shoulder brought him to his senses, turning his head to the source. 

"Stop spacing out Lev, I still had a question to ask you." blurted out by Kenma, Lev's blonde-bleached childhood friend and his 'maybe' second mother. 

"Huh?" replied Lev with a raised brow. 

The blonde sighed and flicked the other guy's forehead for good measure as he spoke again.

"I was asking you something. Are you really okay with us being in separate school? Are you sure you can take care of yourself when your panic attack comes? What if your asthma would attack you again? What if you'd lost your inha-"

"Stop being a mom! I can take care of myself just fine! I'm an adult now." protested Lev.

Kenma sighed in defeat and tried to give Lev a soft smile as he ruffled with his friend's soft silky silver hair. 

"Sure, sure." Lev just giggled in response. 

Lev steps out of the car and inhales the clean air, making its way to his troublesome lungs, not that he didn't mind though. He stares at the school's name sign with a large smile framing his foreign face. 

He takes a glance over his shoulder to look at a worried Kenma handling Lev's baggage. Lev just smiled wider. 

"I'll be okay, don't worry," Lev reassures as he gives a thumbs up. Kenma nodded in response.

They finally made their way inside the campus to look for Lev's new room.

Baggy jacket, tight jeans paired with a low cut black vans and thick eyes glasses. slightly long brown hair that hides almost half of his face but not long enough to cover his neck and nape, in short, a nerd with fashion sense but still gloomy, Yaku Morisuke, a nutritionist.

"Yakkun, it's our last year, you should enjoy your youth before you die in too much seriousness in life when we graduate!"

Kuroo exclaimed dramatically having his arm rested heavily at the mousy haired nerd who's busy checking his work schedule. 

"You do know I don't have time for that, and just fuck off braggart, you've been sticking your nose on my life for I don't know when and how many years already."

He tilted his head up to glared on his spiky-haired best friend, struggling to remove his heavy arm. Gazes and whispers of people around the campus that has eyes on both of them still haven't faded for their whole college life.

He sighed and let what Kuroo wants.

"Ok fine, let me think about that so shut up now and leave asshole, tsk!"

He kicks the other's shin earning him a smug laugh and runs off to his last subject. 

"Say Hi for me to your new flatmate. Don't scare the shit out of him Yakkun!, Behave!."

Kuroo shouted laughing that made him feel nervous again. Yeah, it's his first time having a flatmate and it happens to be a guy. He's fine with it but not that confident to act normal in an enclosed space with a new stranger. Also, he fears for him to know his secret, that he kept since the day he discovered that...... 

........he's Gay.

Lev took happy hops as he clutches on his school bag, looking like an excited schoolgirl for her first day at school. Kenma was just at the back struggling to move the baggage forcefully. 

The lad greets the people with a "Hi!" and a wave of his hand who went past his way, earning a smile or a nod in response. Some just scoffed or whispered about how childish he is but he's completely oblivious about it. He probably wouldn't mind being called by those anyways. 

Lev already has his spare keys and is already ready for his first day. 

"Room 145, room 145, room 14- Ah! There it is!" he exclaimed excitedly as he opens the locked room. 'My flatmate is probably too careful about things.' he thought.

He took a step in and admired how things are arranged. The room has two separate beds on each side and a one window, giving light to the dim room. The other bed seems too plain for something that is already taken. Too plain for his taste. And the other one was his, ready to get decorated. He smiled brightly at the side.

"Okay, Kozu-san. Gimme my-" he paused mid-sentence when he noticed Kenma's lips trembling, holding in the tears from falling. The blonde's hand were also forming into tight fists. This was their first time being away from each other after all. 

Lev smiled fondly at this and gave his best friend a tight hug, knowing the other hates the affection but didn't mind since he knows he needs it. He lets go after a few seconds and slapped Kenma's cheek lightly with a wide grin. 

"Don't worry. I'll still keep in touch."

"You better. I'll definitely murder you if you don't." Kenma threatens between sobs and sniffles. 

Lev laughed loudly at this and just waved him off. Kenma finally walked away, feeling lighter. Lev closed the door behind him, placing his stuff on the edge of the bed then plopping down on the soft mattress with a loud huff of satisfaction.

He wonders what his flatmate would look like but he didn't think much about it as he brought his phone out to browse through the screen.

The last bell rings, for Yaku's class of this day cues it finally ended. Arranging his stuff back to his bag, he notices the stares of his classmates at him, 'same old, same old'. He didn't care at all, he has Kuroo, and that's what he only need. These guys from his class always eyed him with disgust and teasing look. He's fine with it as long as they don't do anything at him physically, 

"Why is he even friends with Kuroo, look at how ugly he is, and he looks like trash and uglier when he's with him."

Some of his girl classmates gossip just when he was about to pass through them, intentionally. He ignores, he's used to it for the past 3 years of being friends with the universities top-notch and a popular figure. As long as Kuroo wants to hang out with him and be friends with him, he'll stay close and have his life had some mixture of his way of living since he's the total opposite of his charms and boldness.

Words can cut deeply, but he doesn't mind. He's way too focus on his life goals to think of those bothersome gossips and stares that can't even help him achieve his goals, 'pathetic', he smirked it off in his thoughts, heads up walking towards his flat, having his smug smirks on and intimidating vibes, forgetting that his flatmate had already arrived a couple of hours ago and now inside.

As he pressed the code on his flat door he didn't notice it wasn't even locked. He immediately went in and being used alone in his flat he instantly removes his eyeglasses and brushed up his hairs using his fingers then exactly laid his eyes on his new flatmate that's now looking at him with an unexplainable expression.

Lev locked gazes with a stranger barging in the silent room instantly. He blinked a few times before registering that it was his actually his flatmate. He slowly sits up to a comfortable position and slowly waves at the sandy-haired guy. 

"Uh- Hi?" he greeted with a small smile. 

Lev could tell where this is heading; this person would tell him why looks so tall, why his hair is different, why his eyes are scary-looking, that he looks intimidating, serious, all those kind of stuff. That's what they always tell him whenever they met him the first time. 

The tension thicken when the person didn't reply so he lets out a cough on his fist and gave his hand for the other to shake.

"I'm Lev Haiba, your new flatmate! Nice to meet you." he introduced cheerfully.

Yaku's dumbfounded, this guy is incredibly huge for his own height, and his looks and vibes are screaming hotness. Jeez, this is not what he expected, turns out he shouldn't be nervous about having a flatmate, but to be able to fight his urges to stare and look at him every day. God, he's a total hottie and sexy!. He blinks multiple times before reaching the other's slender pale hands and got surprised at how it so soft, but cold.

"Are you ok? your hands are ice and cold, or, maybe, are you a vampire?."

He stared at him seriously at first, and Haiba's face twitches in confusion, that made him laugh his ass off and let go of his hand.

"Hey I'm kidding, it's a joke. Hahaha."

He wipes his tear off from laughing then face him again.

"I'm Morisuke Yaku, ahm, yeah, nice to meet you Haiba."

He manages to give him a smile, which is unusually for him to do since his default expression is a poker face. A very rare scenario that will freak Kuroo out when he finds out. Looks like he already has a crush on his flatmate only took him less than a minute to like him. 'Yes, I'm so gay for my flatmate', he chuckled and returned his gaze back at him.

This stranger- Yaku, made Lev internally sigh in relief. He thought he'd reply coldly or just ignore him but he's grateful this flatmate of his is "normal".

He lands on his back on the bed again as he continues to stare at Yaku with a wide innocent grin on his face. 

"What's your course, Yaku-san? Mine's Healthcare Administration since dad wanted me to become a doctor. I really want Music though since I have a liking to guitar. It's such a waste but my parent's decisions are my priority." he explains. 

"Oh, am I rambling? Sorry haha but it's a habit of mine whenever I meet a new person. Like, I would tell them my life story three seconds later I meet them. Just couldn't help talking about it since it is pretty exciting to meet new people around my age. But meh, how about you, Yaku-san?"

"Yaku is fine Haiba, drop the honorifics. I'm guessing we have the same age, 22 right? And oh! That's a surprise, I love music also and was about to take it but I happened to chose to be a nutritionist for some health concern reason."

He puts down his bag on his desk and sits facing Haiba.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not used having a flatmate, this is my first time. And also a first of me being this talkative."

He smiled again, not knowing how he's being so carefree towards his newly known hottie flatmate. 

"Hmmm, maybe because of your honest and innocent enthusiasm. Your vibes are hauling me to be one too, and I find it quite nice and pleasing."

This time he smiled reaching his ear genuinely beaming on it's brightest.

Lev beamed upon hearing that fact. 

"Really? Guess I'm starting to influence you! That's a good thing right?" he laughs as he rests his hands on his stomach. 

"Hey, if you wouldn't mind, can you show me around the campus? This is my first time here and I'm not familiar with all the places. And oh! I'd also be very honoured to meet your friends! It'll be nice having someone to hang around, yes?"

Lev sighed as he closed his eyes, facing away to face the ceiling. 

"I'm not confident with making friends once they judge how I look. I mean, I'm pretty lanky, my limbs are stretched out like an alien, my chin is too pointy. It would be pretty helpful to have someone help me for those things." he mumbles to himself but still loud to hear.

"Lanky and an alien? where did you even get those? You're not that lanky, you're just tall and..... huge. And not an alien as my eyes are telling me cause you're just having some foreign look in you, are you a half or something?."

Yaku said Rummaging his closet while still chitchatting with Haiba, like they already knew each other for ages not minutes ago.

When he found his clothes and uniform for work he neatly folded it and arrange on his backpack. Hook it up on his back and wear his glasses again that covers his eyes entirely and slightly fix his hair to a messy one in front to hide it further, making him look like a total nerdy folk. He walks towards Haiba's and halts in front of his bed.

"Sorry but I can't help you with friends, I'm also like you, being judge by those pathetic losers, but I can at least introduce you to my one and only best friend, for sure you two will look like a model, side by side, and really suits each others level of appearance. You'll gonna be good friends too for sure. I'll be out now, I have work to rush into now since I'm getting late. Nice to meet you again Haiba, have a nice and peaceful sleep, see you tomorrow."

A hint of sadness on his tone when he mentioned Kuroo being with Lev suits them best, but instantly shrugged it off, he can't be free and went out in open. He only needs Kuroo to know he's gay and a fucking virgin since birth. 

"Lock the door, I won't be going home until 3 am, I'll make sure not to wake you up when I arrive. Let's talk about our flat rules for us to move fair and square for this school year, see you tomorrow."

Not minding how the ashen grey-haired flatmate of his looks at him with another unexplainable stare from his head to his toes, guessing that he's wondering how gloomy and ugly he is too. That made him feel down once he turned his back on him and flew out of their flat with another disappointing feeling hitting on his guts.

"I thought he's not like them, but I guess I'm really the problem."

He sighed, gripping his backpack straps and just shake his head and focus his way to his workplace with heaviness in his shoulder.

Lev did thought he looked different when Yaku started to "dress" himself up but it's not a bad different. He admits he looks attractive, the average kind of guy, if not only for the shady glasses. 

He sighed exasperatedly like he'd done a heavy job for the day. He looks at the ceiling again and closes his eyes, planning to nap.

\-----

It's been hours since Lev has fallen asleep and Yaku went out for his work. He opens his phone to check the time, reading 01:50 am. 

"That's too long. I never should've fallen asleep..." he mutters as he sleepily grunts to face the wall, bringing the extra pillow with him to snuggle. 

He knew he couldn't sleep again so he stood up to fetch his laptop from his bag, logging in instantly. He plans to voice chat Kenma but he's anxious he might be only disturbing him in his sleep. He grunts and then logged into his Netflix account to entertain himself to make his eyes tire out. 

He tries to ignore why he wondered where his flatmate is at the moment.

Before Yaku went to his work he decides to buy some new clothes and the thought of him having his hair cut like the one he used to have when he was still in middle school. But it can wait. He doesn't have yo hurry things to change and enjoy his youth for the last year as what Kuroo had said to him that he took into his heart and really agreed to change and be out on public slowly.

He's a professional bartender, on a high-class gay bar inside the famous hotel, one of Kuroo's property, well kind of like he's the future heir of those famous hotels in Tokyo. He chose to have his night shift for this semester since he has his morning loaded by the majors that he can't miss.

"Thank you for your hard work again today Yaku-san. I hope you can get used to this schedule soon, take care on your way home."

Yuuki bowed and waves before leaving their locker first. 

"This is tiring as fuck, night shift really is not my thing and the place are crowded as hell."

He cracked his neck sideways and stretch his arms up. He glances on the wide mirror beside the lockers where they do their makeups and fitting of uniforms.

"I really can't let anyone see me looking like this."

He had his make up on and hair tied on a messy bun. Making his facial features visibly beaming its gorgeousness like a real lady. He's a guy but blessed with a woman's physical features, he loves it, yes but he can't just let others know for he hates attention and another gossip about how he's so different from a normal guy. A total opposite of what he looks in a school. 

"Time to go home and fucking sleep this off. So damn tired flipping those bottles and shakers tsk."

He puts on his earphones and maxes the volume. He usually goes home with his make up still on and hides it wearing his baggy jacket since he's just 15 minutes ride away from his flat and removes it at home. 

His ride was fast and thank all the God's above that he can finally walk freely on the lobby up to his flat without any people around because of the time.

He yawns while walking fast towards his flat and rush his way inside hit flat and yet again forgot that he already a flatmate and didn't notice the other still awake cause of his earphones on. He flops on his bed after he removes his jacket and pants, leaving his loose polo and boxer on and yeah, his make up and face being fully revealed as he dozed off to sleep immediately. Not thinking of his action and be found out by his flatmate on his first day together with him.

Lev got startled at the sudden bang despite with his headphones on, got even more startled when a complete stranger barged into the room, seemingly too sleepy to notice he was here. And wait, is that a woman?-

He began to panic when the other began to undress, luckily not completely; just half-naked but he's even more worried when the woman (?) was wearing boxers and has... a bulge? A small one for that matter, excuse me. 

Lev slowly removes his headphones off and pauses his movie when the supposed to be stranger immediately slept on his bed to take a good look at the person. 

Oh. 

Is that...

"Yaku?" he asks as he pokes on the other cheek softly and immediately backs off, realizing what he'd done.

The other stirred in his sleep, making Lev panic even more but soon calmed down after the other only snored softly. 

He didn't know Yaku would look stunningly beautiful in makeup when he looked like a total different nerdy person from before. Also, he looked quite feminine and he's also curvy, noted Lev when he glanced on the Yaku's exposed waist. But why is he wearing makeup in the first place? 

Lev blinked confusingly as he slowly stood up to make his way to his bed and covered himself under the comforter, ignoring his paused movie. 

"If he were a real woman, I would've fallen for him instantly but too bad." he thought to himself in his mind as he closes his eyes again, filling his mind with unasked questions.

The next morning Yaku woke up, he's in panic mode. He forgot he already has a flatmate, and heck he even stripped like he owns the whole place and worst he's still on his make up. That realisation made him fly to their bathroom and lock the door. Thanking Haiba for he's still snoring and didn't see him looking like that, or so he thought he didn't.

"Please no, of all people he doesn't have to know, he'll get uncomfortable for sure."

He hissed in his breathe in a quiet way not to wake up his hottie flatmate who's sleeping peacefully like an angel on his bed curled up with his blanket and messy hair sticking on his pillow that made his sleeping face so sexy and tempting. 

"Quit it Momo!, fuck why am so gay! is this the side effect of not getting laid even once in my entire life?. I'm so fucked up."

He groans in frustration and takes a bath without bringing any clothes with him.

"Great! Damn this day's not my day at all."

When he went out wearing a small towel that fits exactly on his waist and holds it right not to fall, he rushes run to his closet and immediately put on the first hoodie he grabs and a loose short in an instant. Leaving his hair still having droplets of water falling long covering his nape and ears. 

"I hope he didn't wake up from the noise."

Lev scrunched his nose, a habit of his whenever he wakes up and opened his eyes to see his flatmate struggling at whatever he is doing. He rubbed the sleep off of his eyes and yawned sleepily. 

"Good morning, Yaku-chan." he greets as he stands up from his bed. 

"What time is it?" he asks as he blinks at Yaku confusingly and sleepily.

He noted how Yaku's hair was slicked back and still wet. And his eyelids are a bit dark, thinking its probably the eyeliner smearing off. 

"What's the rush? Are we already late?" he asks again. He didn't mind the scenario at all. It's completely normal, right?

"G-good morning Haiba, ahm, we don't have class today, it's Sunday."

Not facing him, he focuses on his mirror and removes all evidence of his make up last night hanging his towel on his head to dry his hair off.

"By the way- .....did I wake you up when I got home? I happened to forget that I already have you with me here, I'm really sorry if I disturbed you."

Finally, he removed it all and face Haiba looking at him intently, like scanning him and looks for answers on his confused looks.

"Do you want some breakfast? coffee or tea? pasta or bread?."

He tries to change the subject and prays that Haiba hasn't seen last night.

Lev smiled at him almost apologetically as he answers with a wave of his hand. 

"No, no. Don't worry. You didn't disturb me at all. I was pretty wide awake last night."

"And don't worry, I'm not hungry at all! I can buy my own meal, but thank you very much, Yaku-chan." 

Yaku seemed to become uncomfortable in his presence so he coughed in his fist and stares at him again.

"I'm going to take a bath next. Don't worry about me! There's an open cafe around here, right? I'll just buy." he says as he stands up from where he sat and rummages through his baggage to take his clothes and a towel, as well his other stuff, making his way to the bathroom and closes the door gently as soon as he got in.

"Did he really saw?, should I just ask or tell him? aarrgg!!."

Yaku sighed in frustration, and got reminded of what Kuroo said yesterday, to enjoy his last year, not like this, he needs to go out of his shell and just open up, cause Haiba looks like the one who doesn't care much on personal issues, and he needs to settle things as early as now so that they won't have problems in the future.

"You can do it Momo."

He ties his hair up and let his face be revealed. He needs to do it before Haiba found it out because of his carelessness.

After a few minutes of taking a bath and another minute for changing to his casual clothes; a simple olive green T-shirt with a text of some sort of Russian word printed on it and blue jeans, Lev got out of the room with the towel on his hair, both of his hands tugging on the edge of the cloth. He steps out and notices Yaku with his hair tied up, revealing his face. 

"You look better with that look." Lev smiled as he sat on his bed. His smiling face soon grew to a panicking one. 

"Not that I'm saying that you look horrible when you didn't tie your hair up! You still looked great with it! And the glasses! I didn't mean that you only looked good with your hair being neat! Not at all! I'm so sorry if I offended you or something, Yaku-chan! Spare me!" Lev rambled as horror was glued to his face.

"Pfft, hahaha! hey, chill down Haiba."

God that face was priceless. but on top of that, he's nailing his simple tee paired with tight jeans like he actually one of those model on a magazine and pop out alive standing right in front of him now, minus the panicking mode tho.

"Thanks for the compliment "

He blushes while smiling heartily.

"I have something to say, and I need to know your honest opinion on this one."

Lev sighs in relief as he pats his own chest to calm himself down even more. He looks at Yaku with a calmer state of mind and speaks. 

"What is it, Yaku-chan? Is it about the rules?" he asks as he fiddles with his fingers.

Lev paused and scrunched his brows again. 

"Wait, was it something I said? Did I say something stupid? Did I wrongly compliment you? Did you find me absurd? Are you going to kick me out?!-" he started to shriek as he clutches unto his sheets tightly.

"Why is there a "chan" after my name? I feel like my height is shrinking when I'm hearing it from you."

Yaku pointed out having one of his eyebrows lifted then roll his eyes in defeat.

"Ok fine suit yourself, you can call me what you want, I don't mind, I'll get used to it."

He then moves his chair in front of Haiba's bed where he's now sitting while panicking.

"Calm down beanpole, you haven't done anything to me, stop overthinking or I'll really kick you out."

He's so nervous right now but this is the right thing to do for them to have a good relationship and comfortable atmosphere for the whole year of being together in their flat.

"ahm, the thing is, I don't want any rule or whatsoever here, I just want you to be as comfortable as you wanted to be while you're sharing this flat with me. But I think there's one thing you'll get uncomfortable with and it's all because of me."

He looks straight into Haiba's eyes and clenched his fist in his lap, determined to say his secret before the taller guy finds it out first. 'Now or never Momo'. 

"Haiba, I'm sorry but...

...I'm gay."

Lev blinks confusingly at this and tilted his head and rose a brow for more impersonation. 

"So?" 

The silver-haired boy giggled and brought his fist to his mouth as he does so when he noticed the other boy's eyes widen. 

"Yaku, if you think I'd think differently of you after coming out to me like that, you're wrong. I don't mind actually." he shrugs with a smile. 

"Well," he scratches his cheek and averts his eyes. "As long as it doesn't have to do with me, or I don't have anything to do with it, I'm okay with it." he finishes then looks at Yaku again. 

"Yeah, sure, people from Russia are mostly homophobic but my sister Alisa had a girlfriend when she went to Japan for her clothing line, so who am I to judge? I got used to being with gay people. There's nothing wrong with it, right?" 

He smiles again. 

Lev already talks too much with this flatmate of his like he had already known him for years. Or he's just really talkative.

Yaki can't hide his happiness, smiling like a kid that's playing his favourite toy, Yaku blushes like it was the very first time someone accepted him like it doesn't matter at all, that it is fine for him to be what he really was.

Hearing how he was easily accepted by someone he just met means a lot for him, the way Haiba look at him like it was not really a big deal for him to be with him, a gay, in one flat room made him happy and kinda sad cause Haiba just confirmed that he's straight, and his building infatuation towards this giant needs to end now. They'll be friends and no more than that. He reaches his hand again for another handshake.

"Thank you Haiba, I hope we can get along well from now on until our graduation. I will do my best not to make you uncomfortable living with me. And of course, don't hesitate to say anything you need and want. Let's enjoy our last year studying to death hahaha, Nice to meet you again Lev Haiba, Morisuke Yaku your gayest flatmate will make sure to take care of you hahaha! just kidding!."

He smirks then start laughing, feeling the lightest feeling he had ever felt after telling someone his secret.

"I won't mind getting taken care of especially you. I'll do what I can to make myself at home. I also hope you wouldn't mind me being all childish all of a sudden. At least that's what they told me. Well, nice to meet you too Morisuke Yaku!" he says and soon takes Yaku's small hand for a handshake. The touch lingered longer than expected and Lev let go. 

"You said there aren't rules here, right? So, can I do whatever I want here? Like, anything?" he asks for permission as he looks at Yaku with a kinda apologetic face. 

"Can I also invite some of my friends here? Well, I can only invite one friend since I don't have that many... But, never mind that! Can I?" 

He's fidgeting again, an old habit he adapted since he was a kid.

He really likes how bright and jolly this giant is. It can make you feel happy or be a drag on his enthusiasm.

Haiba's hand almost electrified his own when they touched, 'what was that'. He hides it behind his nape and pretends like it didn't happen. 

"Yeah sure thing, I don't mind, just well, keep the gay me part a secret between you and me, please?."

Yaku plea with a blush creeping out again from his cheeks. Looking straight into his piercing green 

The silver-haired boy nodded in agreement as his grin widened in joy. 

"Sure! It's not like I have someone to tell to anyways! Also, I'm good at keeping secrets." he said with a wink. 

"Thank you very much for giving me permission, Yaku-chan!" he adds as his clenched fists slowly relax on the sheets. 

"Oh!" he beams. 

"Did you already ate breakfast? I'll treat you!"

"No, my treat Haiba, I'll tour you around."

He smiled then gets up to change his clothes, the one he bought yesterday. A simple maroon fitted long sleeve and ripped jeans. Not his usually baggy clothes. This time he needs to change his looks to begin his journey of enjoying this last year of his youth.

"Let's go Haiba."

Smiling ear to ear again, feeling so light and innocent all of sudden, maybe because it's really the taller guy's influence.

Lev nodded once again and stood up from his bed and rummaged in his baggage again to get a black denim jacket to wear. He fixes his hair a bit with his fingers and beams at Yaku again.

"Where are we going, Yaku-chan?" he asks like a child asking where his birthday present were.

Why is this guy so effortlessly sexy and hot at the same time, Yaku's thoughts wander.

"You're so gorgeous."

He blurted out without thinking then blushes down to his neck. 'that's so uncalled for'.

"A-ahm I mean your sister must be gorgeous!. Yeah yeah, that's what I am saying."

'damn Momo, stop checking out your flatmate too obviously!'. He cursed under his breath and hope for Haiba not to notice him blushing like an apple.

Lev blinked a few times, oblivious at the given compliment and just smiled at Yaku. 

"Thank you! She's really pretty and kind. Wanna meet her? I can invite her since she's not busy!" he says cheerfully but then his eyes widen in panic, again. 

"Oh- almost forgot you're into guys..." he mutters under his breath.

"I'm really really sorry about that! I didn't mean to mean it like that! I'm really sorry, Yaku-chan." he apologizes as he bows at him repeatedly.

"Where is that compliment about my sister coming from, though?" he asks, still with an apologetic look.

He can't stop giggling, Haiba looks adorable despite his huge features. 

"I can tell your sister is gorgeous since you're very attractive, your Russian blood takes almost your physical appearance, and it suits you well." 

He complimented again without thinking, but he didn't take it back since it's the truth and might as well tell it to him for friendship purposes, or not?.

"It's ok Haiba, it's the truth so no need to apologize. And oh! don't worry, I'm not like any other gay out there that's making a move to guys that caught their eyes and attention. I still do have my manners, so don't worry about me suddenly jumping to you."

He teased having his sly smirks showing into his angelic face that's now exposed after he tied his hair again with a messy bun.

Lev blushed a bit at this and felt a bit conscious. He absentmindedly wraps his arms around himself.

"You... You're not going to jump me, aren't you?" he asks quietly still wrapping himself. 

He noticed how Yaku's face had changed and Lev immediately bowed down again. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did!"

Now he was kneeling on the floor, clutching on Yaku's shoes. Good grief... 

"I'm really really sorry, Yaku!"

"Hey, Haiba get up!."

He grabs both of his wrists and pulled him up. Good thing it's still early and no one's around to see what just happened.

"Don't be too apologetic!, the word " joke" do exist!, God you freaked me out, don't do that again, and stop saying sorry, just be yourself, I won't mind, I'll be used to it."

He pats his shoulder and made him follow to go to the nearest restaurant.

"I'm gay but I don't easily jump on to someone who doesn't have mutual feelings with me."

He continued as they entered the restaurant and greeted by the scent of coffee's aroma.

Lev lets out a relieved sigh and pats his own chest to ease himself. 

"I'm sorry for all the commotion I'd caused you. It's been only a day since we met and I already caused you so much trouble. I'm sorry, Yaku-chan." he mumbles to him as he takes a seat for himself facing Yaku.

He takes the menu and fiddles with the edges as he averts his gaze from the other guy. He gulps as he tries to look at Yaku again. 

"Say, Yaku-chan. How did you found out you were, you know. Gay?" he starts to ask.

Yaku place their order first before answering him. It may sound weird for the ashen haired beanpole but he thinks it's fine to tell him.

"It was when I was in middle school, I actually had my first girlfriend but lasted for just a week hahaha. Cause I didn't have the urged to felt what a normal boyfriend should feel when your girlfriend starts to be intimate. She was about to kiss me but I had pushed her hard that he falls out of her chair." 

Those memories make him laugh now but it's the biggest change in his life.

"She got mad of course, that's a given, I haven't realized it immediately after that incident until I happened to be kissed by my teammate at volleyball accidentally when we bumped to each other inside the court while playing."

Yaki chuckled on his thoughts and past experience.

"After that incident, I felt something I shouldn't have and it confirmed what I really am." 

He gazes up and meets Haiba's innocent stares that made him smile genuinely again.

"And for your info, I never had been on any relationship since that, my ex-girlfriend was my first and last."

"Oh." Lev breathed. 

"To be honest, anyone would get mad after being pushed away and falling on the floor from a chair," he mutters to himself quietly.

He coughed awkwardly and spoke again, "So when you feel all jittery, awkward, and your heart feels faster than normal when you're with a guy, that can be called being gay, right?" he asks and Yaku gave a nod.

"Oh, I feel that way but with girls..." he says. 

"Okay, change of topic, tell me more about yourself," he says more cheerfully.

"Exactly hahaha, I don't hate girls, it's just we both have our hearts beating for a guy hahaha, clinch."

The orders are placed on their table and they start eating while still chit-chatting about their self.

"Hmm, I'm one of those nerdy and ugly people you've met, I'm not a fan of crowds cause they'll only judge me, I manage to survived college by ignoring those pathetic losers and never let their hurtful words wins deep inside me. I have two friends, my best friend Tetsuro who happens to be the owner of the bar where I'm working, and the other one is... You." 

He smiled and showed Haiba his sincerity.

Lev smiled sincerely at this and sipped at his coffee before speaking. 

"I don't think you're ugly at all, Yaku-chan. To be honest, I think you're charming and handsome enough to get yourself a man. Those judgemental people are blind." he mutters the last sentence to himself as he continues to sip on his coffee, almost halfway finishing it. 

"And oh, can I visit your workplace, Yaku-chan? I also wanna meet this Kuroo-guy you've been always talking about!" his innocent smile soon turned into a devilish grin.

"You like him, don't you, Yaku-chan?" he asks. 

He puffed out his chest and put his fist on his chest, still wearing that grin. 

"Don't worry, Yaku-chan! If you need romantic advice, I'm here. Ladies always come to me when they need it."

"Pffft! hahaha! hell no! that guy already has his heart taken. And we're only best freakinin friends!."

A heartful laugh he unconsciously noticed escape from him. It's been a while, he feels calm and relaxes.

"Almost all student in our course describes me as ugly, so no need for you to say the opposite. I'm used to it already, that's why I change into my real self at least at work to boost up my survivor skills hahaha!."

A slight clenched on his heart was felt, but he didn't mind and gave Haiba another teasing grin.

"Mind you, I work at a gay bar, you'll just freak out when you go there, but you can still come, I'll keep you company on my VIP chair just in front of my own bar counter."

He smirks and laughs on how obliviously innocent Haiba looks.

"As for romantic advice, no thanks, I don't plan on having one forever. Commitment is hard, and I'm a boring person. I can't make a relationship work at all."

They already finished eating and waiting for the bill.

"Really? You'll let me? I wouldn't mind if it's a gay bar! I've been in places like those for a million times without knowing." he admits with a sheepish smile. 

"When can I go? Can it be now?" he asks excitedly, looking all innocent.

He speaks the truth. He's been in places like those because of Kenma's other friends back in Russia. Whenever a man walks up to him and touches him all over the place, he treats it as a friendly gesture between strangers. 

"Back to the "romantic- I don't know how to call it" topic, I don't think you're boring at all. You're fun to talk to. I'm not sugarcoating anything, Yaku-chan. It's hard lying, you know." he laughs as they start to get out of the restaurant, finally had his stomach full.

Yaku untied his hair and messed it up a little in an instant when we saw familiar faces near their flat building.

"Move a few steps back Haiba, don't let other people from Uni saw you hanging out with me."

He softly whispers before walking a little fast in front of his flatmate.

"Let's continue our convo when we reached our flat."

He gave him a faint smile before rushing his way inside the lobby.

Lev eyes the few people staring at them intensely and whispering about them. Lev just frowned and took a step closer to Yaku, wrapping both of his arms around the smaller guy's right arm. 

"Why?" he asks, despite knowing the answer.

"It won't be an issue anyway. Just two friends hanging around the campus. It's not that big of a deal." he laughed, tightening his grip and stepping closer to him.

Yaku got startled on the sudden touch of their skin, making him blush in an instant. To hide it he just drags the other on his walking phase to reach their flat. Once he opened the door, Haiba's still gripping his arm.

"You!."

He hissed and pinches Haiba's arm.

"Didn't you saw how they look at me, I'm doing a favour on you back there, God! I don't want you to be their new gossip target because of me."

He sighed in frustration but then again Haiba didn't let go of his arm and just stared at the smaller guy like he just said a very unreasonable thing.

Lev tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. "So?"

He let go of Yaku's arm to scratch at his nape, suddenly feeling shy.

"My height is too obvious so I would instantly get gossiped at. I'm too tall for a college student, my head would bump at the doorway. Plus, my hair is too different." he says as he plays with his hair strands. 

He soon shrugs as his mind is done wandering on space. 

"Guess we're the same," he says with a laugh

He looks the same as him, they have the same insecurities, they shared the same fate.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I-I just tried protecting your image before it got out of hand. But I guess we're really the same as what you have said."

He gave him a pat on his shoulder and tried to change the topic before they both get depressed because of it.

"So! Wanna join me today at work?. Can you handle cocktail fine?."

He shifted into his bartender behaviour to lighten up the mood.

"I'd love to mix and prep your desired drink Ha-i-ba-kun~."

He playfully teased while grinning just inches away from him.

Lev laughed at this innocently and then did the same expression, taking a step forward with his hands on his hips. 

"I can handle em pretty much fine. I have high alcohol tolerance, for your information, Ya~ku-chan~." 

He was completely oblivious to the other's surprised and blushing (?) face as he giggles softly.

"I'm used to it! I like drinking vodka and other beverages since... I was 15? I guess. My dad influenced me." he shrugs like it wasn't that big of a deal. 

"Oh, I also like drinking jello shots! Do you have one of those?"

'Damn this guy', Yaku cursed under his breathe and made a step backwards.

"Jeez, good for you, I don't drink since I can't control myself when I get drunk."

He tries to calm down and continue their convo for Haiba not to realize he's all flustered on how close they are to each other right now.

"We have all drinks you could possibly think, and we accept special orders like that, since I know all sorts of drinks, it'll be easy to serve what you want the most."

He smiled teasingly, trying to look intimidating even tho his hair is covering his face.

"Oh! That's great, then! I can't wait for it!" he says cheerfully as he takes a step back from Yaku to sit on his bed and crosses his legs.

"I wonder what you would look like if you're drunk." he laughs to himself. 

"So, what is it like, not being to control yourself when you get too drunk? Is it really possible for you to do something stupid without even knowing?" he asks dumbly.

"Stupid is an understatement, I'm way more than that, so don't let me drink anything or else you'll gonna be the very first victim of my wrath. Hahaha!"

Yaku jokingly said to threatened him not to let him get drunk at any cost.

"You don't actually look like a heavy drinker, it's a surprise for me. And it made me happy to know that I can let you taste me- ....... just kidding hahaha! I mean my beverages."

He sits on his chair and checks his work schedule for today.

He blinked confusingly at Yaku's sudden flustering but just shrugs it off. 

"How long has it been since you're a bartender? Was the experience fun?" he asks as he swings his legs on the edge of the bed.

"Also, you looking for new employees? I'm kinda in need of a job so I could become more productive. Yeah, sure, I have my mom to send me money all I want but it'll be also nice to earn money on my own."

"Please, Yaku-chan! I'll accept any jobs there! Even being a stripper!" he pleads as he looks at Yaku with puppy eyes, which is weird when you naturally have catlike eyes. Also, the last sentence is supposed to be a joke.

"It'll be my 3 years working there next month, I started when I reached 18 years of age since they don't allow minors to work there. You know how gay bars work right. But the place I work at is for high-class people. So they have their own Vip rooms to choose at and only a few of them hang out on the public bar where my designated bar counter is located."

He remembered Kuroo telling him that they need to add another server this year since it'll be the hotels anniversary and they'll get pack with more Vip people starting next month.

"Well we do need another server, but we will be needing some past experience from you in case you want to apply, and no for the stripper!. Goodness Haiba!, it's not that liberated on my work hahaha."

He has a shift later from 6 pm until 2 am. Longer hours this time since it's Saturday, and it'll be his day off tomorrow and of course no classes too.

"I have work later, wanna come and see for yourself how delicious I am-....... Hahahha I mean the drinks, just kidding again."

"I have experience! Wait, is a waiter in a 5-star ranked restaurant applicable? I've worked for some resto since I was 19 but my parents were against it though because it's a job for "low-class" people. Well, there's nothing stopping me from doing it, though." he laughs as he rests his face on his palm.

"I wanna work there seems you describe it so fun. Also, I really wanna meet this Kuroo! It'll be nice having another friend around, don't ya think?" 

He stands up from his bed to make his way beside Yaku and rests his arm on his shoulder. 

"So, what time? Should I get dressed better?

Again, the effect of Haiba's skin touching him makes him startled and blush. But he didn't take it off and just let him so he won't notice that he's really making him feel something that Yaku needs to stop feeling before he totally gets out of control. He gilt his head up to smile and face him still blushing.

"Be ready at 5 pm, I'll introduce you to Kuroo there and be our guest for today, I'll let Kuroo know you're interested to take the job."

There it is, the heart beating fast and skipping a beat when someone had caught your attention. But on Yaku's case, it went so fast, they just met, and he needs to stop, he doesn't want this oh so innocent giant beanpole to be hauled into the gay world because of him. He'll just adore him in secret for things not to get complicated between them.

××××××××××××××××××××××××

3 months went by as fast as Yaku can remember. Things got more enjoyable and refreshing because of his decision of changing for the better. 

He had his hair cut like his usually short hair back at middle school, showing his whole face and not hiding any side of it, on that day Haiba first visited his job. He also changes how he dressed up, more on fitted clothes compared to these baggy clothes and made it more fashionable. Like he really was not the Yaku they've been eyeing badly from the past. They can't believe the mousy haired small guy can turn up like this, girl features, petite but strong small frame and a pretty face, and he also went out. They already know he's gay, but he's not showing it unless it was Kuroo and Haiba he's talking to. He made all this changes for him to enjoy his youth cause Kuroo'd been nagging it repeatedly that he already lost count on how many times.

He also had his feeling secured. Yes, he got his first love at first sight, and it happened to be his flatmate, Lev Haiba. But since the other is as straight as a metal ruler, he didn't make any moves for him to notice he's really into him. Good thing the other didn't have the slightest interest towards him that are their entire flatmate relationship became awkward. He just lets him do what he wants, and just hide all his emotions whenever Haiba's making his heart explode and went wild every time he's close and touching him in a friendly way, then again for Yaku, it's more than that.

"Oi sleepy head, wake up, we have our duty at 9 pm, it's already 7 pm."

He shakes Haiba's shoulder while kneeling beside his bed to wake him up and God how is he this perfect and gorgeous. He'll be the death of Yaku, really.

Lev grunts from all the shaking and shakes his head violently as he buries his face into the pillow. This kid is too lazy for his own good. 

"Don't wanna... 30 more minutes please..." he mutters under the pillow. 

Since the day he got hired, Lev always gets both him and Yaku late to work because he always sleeps at 5 pm, therefore, lack of sleep. Every time Yaku tries to give him tips on how he should do his work properly, he always ignores it because "I have my own ways, Yaku-chan.", therefore, not knowing anything and kept doing the wrong things. He's already on his 2nd warning and 3 more warnings then his out. 

But, on those 3 months, he'd spend on his work and with Yaku, he'd felt all jittery inside, on his stomach, whenever Yaku approach him with his smile, that damn smile. Lev would sometimes think about how his hair would feel in his fingers. But, Lev is having none of that. He decides he's only thinking of Yaku platonically because he is his best friend. 

On those times at the bar, he gets hit on a lot by both guys and girls in the club. Even some of their staffs. But, you know. He's completely oblivious to it. But not THAT oblivious though. Whenever they ask for his number, he'd make an excuse, "I don't have a phone. I could give you my father's phone number instead." and then they would make this disgusted face and walk away feeling all disappointed. Also, Lev is also disappointed because he hadn't made more friends. Not that he's still not satisfied with Yaku and Kuroo though. 

Now, he's still in his bed, sleepy and tired from watching Netflix over and over again. Yep, he'll be the death of Yaku when they get both fired.

"30 more minutes, please? I'm really tired, Yaku-chan..." he mumbles, now looking at him with dark bags under his eyes. 

"Y'know I'm always fast when I get changed into my clothes." he giggles as he rolls over to his back.

"Wanna rest with me for a while? You pretty seem tired too," he says without any second thoughts and intentionally but of course, he'd meant it platonically.

Yaku rolled his eyes and tried pulling Haiba's wrist to get up.

"I'll rest after work, it's our day off tomorrow remember, so get your ass off your bed or I'll snap again and won't cook for you for a week."

He threatened teasingly but he knows that'll make Haiba move and yes he did and almost tripped his way to the bathroom. Yaku laughs while hearing Haiba's whines.

He got used to his flatmate's habit and knows how he can make him obey at times like this. Good thing it never fails when he attempts.

They're now both comfortable on each other's presence and behaviour. Yaku being gay didn't affect their relationship on getting closer. Yes, he's taking this thing to his advantage, since he never had the chance to stop the attraction he felt when they first met and of course, Haiba being too oblivious about romantic relationship made it more unnoticeable. 

He saw how he can turn anyone's gaze and lock to him, he always knows he's being hit on plenty of times. Well, it goes the same for him after he changed his appearance. He turned them all down politely for he doesn't have time for it and given the fact that someone had already had his heartbeats go crazy.

"Haiba hurry up, we need to be early, the anniversary party preparation will take our time for sure." 

While the giant beanpole still taking a bath, he arranges and organizes the things they'll need to bring later.

Lev took his time to take a bath and soon plans to dry himself off but he'd forgotten one thing. 

He shuts the shower and pops his head out from the bathroom door, eyeing everywhere to look for Yaku.

"Yaku-chan, where's the towel? Where did you put it? I forgot to bring it again!" he calls out still at the bathroom door.

"Yaku-chan, hurry! I'm freezing over here," he whines loudly, gripping on the door. "I don't wanna be late again!"

"Goodness Haiba!, how many times was it already."

Yaku snapped but still hand his towel but he made sure he hit his arms hard by the edge of the towel.

"Hurry you giant!."

When the clock hits 7 pm they rush out. Arriving at their workplace at exactly 7:20 pm they immediately help for the preparation. They continued it until they got dressed up in a more attractive manner. Yaku having his clothing curved his slender body and slightly exposing some skin on his back and arms. They got henna on their neck and wrist, part of the parties theme. 

As the party started at 9 pm, the place got full packed, almost single dude's occupied the public lounge. Hitting and gazing for their prey and enjoying each others company. 

"Haiba, you're being request nonstop, are you sure no one caught your attention tonight?."

Yaku teased grinning at him while making the orders that he placed.

Lev laughed at this and shook his head as a response then adds. 

"Nope. I'm fine being single anyways. Also, I can't find my type here." he answers as he puts his hands on his hips while eyeing the crowd. 

He found two guys making out with each other, groping and kissing passionately. He made a disgusted expression but it's not because they're both guys, he just thinks it's just inappropriate to start making out in public, showing too much public affection. He looks away from the sight to gaze at other places.

"Almost everyone here is single. Did someone caught YOUR attention, Yaku-chan?" he questions, stressing the word with a grin.

Meeting Haiba's grin, Yaku eyed him seductively and leaned closer to his face had some inches gap, then he smirks.

"Yah~ someone already caught my attention~ oh! more like caught my heart~...."

He then winks at Haiba then gave him the orders. Turning his bareback at him and waves.

"Move, move, move, beanpole. Make sure to make it alive tonight."

Lev beamed at his answer and elbows him with a devilish grin before moving on to his work. 

After a few minutes of serving people, he came back to the counter and immediately comes to Yaku's side, still plastering that grin he wore earlier. 

"So, who's the lucky guy? Care to spill the tea, Yaku-chan?" he sings songs as he rests his face on his hands on the counter table. 

"And here I thought you're a demonish guy who can't fall to people," he mumbles

Yaku really hates Haiba being too oblivious sometimes nevertheless he finds it adorable. Looking too innocent for his own sake.

He's teasing him like this when he feels like it. But to no avail, Haiba really is a metal ruler, and can't even catch his flirting a big deal. 'Too impossible to bite'. He smirks on his own thoughts and leaned closer again at him.

Now using his pointer finger to lift the other's chin up to make their eyes levelled.

"Shut it Haiba, it's a S.E.C.R.E.T.~"

Then Yaku blow a little air teasingly at his lips before placing his orders again.

"Find yours Haiba, the night is still young, you'll catch yours for sure."

He chuckled and pushed Haiba's shoulder a little. Then suddenly a very tall guy that matches Haiba's sits in front of his bar counter. Eyeing Yaku from head to toe seductively then lewdly says,

"Can I order you?."

Lev got a bit surprised at the scene but not that surprised since he knows Yaku would get hit on anyways. But then he saw reluctance in Yaku's face and Lev is having second thoughts if he should interfere or not. 

He decides not to since he thinks it'll be rude but then he heard Yaku scowl at the costumer and the stranger's obviously drunk and spent. He started to stand up and touched Yaku everywhere he could muster and this caused Yaku getting uncomfortable at the contact. When the stranger's hand got its way to Yaku's nape, he knew where this was going so he decided to cut this off. 

He pulled Yaku away from the drunken stranger and instantly growled at him. He took Yaku's place and shows his badge to the customer, suddenly feeling responsible.

"I'll take this from here," he whispers to Yaku before facing the stranger again. 

"No flirting with the staff. If you want to order a drink, feel free to ask," he informs with a growl on his tone and tries to look intimidating and big as possible.

"Haiba, it's ok, I'm fine. He's drunk, and we have securities in civilian, let them do their jobs."

He felt disgusted on the man's touch that made him felt goosebumps. 

"I'm used to this, don't worry, he'll be out of here soon."

As if on cue, some of there securities made their way to get the guy and politely dragged him out of the lounge, good thing he didn't make a scene.

"Thank you for saving me there, I almost punched his jaw hahaha."

He sighed in relief and tries to distract his self on making the orders.

"Yakkun!, I heard what happened."

Kuroo dashed inside the bar and checked Yaku thoroughly, making his worried expression striking like a protective boyfriend.

"Chill out Tetsu, do I look like a weakling to you?."

He giggled showing some blush on his cheeks because of how Kuroo looking like a retarded bastard.

Lev glances at the two bickerings like an old married couple. He felt a bit of pain inside his chest as he watches them from the corner but he shrugs the feeling off. 

"Guess I just feel too lonely. Guess I need to fix my love life," he mutters to himself with a pout as he takes orders.

When he was done taking orders, he sits on the chair on the farthest corner of the counter table and just eyes the crowd, showing off a bored expression on his face. 

He sighed his 54th sigh for today and kept on tapping his fingers on the table, waiting for orders to get ordered and somehow hoping he'd get noticed by someone so he could have someone to talk to. Well, seems like he's sulking.

The night went slowly as expected, but still, the crowd in the lounge are enjoying the night.

Yaku's so busy doing orders, but he can still have his eyes feast on his oh so sexy and hottie flatmate that's been showing boredom and even sulking for hours now. It made him chuckled and think of his behaviour so adorable.

As far as he remembered, Haiba told him that he's a heavy drinker since Kuroo allowed them to drink while working but of course have their limits, he made Haiba jello shot and went outside the bar to place it in front of Haiba's desk where he was busy sulking.

"Cheer up gorgeous, have some shots to lighten your mood. That's my version of your favourite jello shots, I hope you'll like it."

He smiled and pokes his cheeks before going back and walks towards his bar counter like a fashion model wearing his intimidating gaze and aura.

He wonders about the compliment and just mutters a "thank you" before Yaku got to go inside back again. 

He took the toothpick being inserted on the jello and swirled the pick around the jello until it disconnects from the glass. He tipped the glass into his mouth and chews the jello after he drank all of it. 

"This is actually good," he mumbles to himself as he continues to chew. 

He went back to the bar to give the glass back and immediately went back to Yaku's side, now smiling.

"Thank you very much for the drink, Yaku-chan! You should definitely drink your beverages sometime! It tastes great!" he says as he clings on Yaku's arm.

This big guy really is clingy alright, another yes for Yaku's fantasies. But sadly he's way too innocent to notice how he can make him blush and smiles like an idiot when he felt the other's touch.

"It's a no, told you I'm no drinker. If I did I'll just end up raping you, would you like that?."

He grins and teasingly shakes Haiba's hands on his arms while chuckling and blushing.

Now this made Lev blush all over, reaching into the nape of his neck and his grip on Yaku's arm slowly loosened but he's still gripping. 

"You mean it?" he asks bashfully.

He starts to laugh and rests his chin on Yaku's head as he rests his elbows on Yaku's shoulders. 

"Don't joke like that, Yaku-chan. But if you happen to rape someone it'll be scary."

"Pffft! you should've seen your face! hahahaha!."

Yaku laugh his heart out again, this guy really changes him for the better. He holds both of the taller one's arm and shakes it playfully.

"You're too clingy aren't you, for sure your future girlfriend will love the way you cling like that, I found it cute and lovable."

He blurted out without thinking that made him gasped a little. Thankfully Haiba can't see his face right now. 

"And about the rape part, I'm just kidding but I'm really no good at drinking, I might attack you unknowingly and make our friendship over."

Yeah, he got reminded again that Haiba Lev will never look at his way like how he fantasizes him secretly.

"Nah, don't mind! I wouldn't probably mind it at all if I got raped hahaha" he says jokingly but by the looks of it, he didn't get to sound it like a joke, more like serious. 

"If you don't wanna drink, when can I get to see you being drunk?" he questions sadly with a pout as he leans over to rest his cheek with Yaku's. 

"It'll probably be fun if I get to see your drunk state." he laughs.

Yaku got shocked on the other's sudden move of touching cheeks that cause him to face Haiba unconsciously. Resulting for their face to be an inch apart.

"......."

Their eyes widen and Yaku's cheeks blush down to his neck. They didn't move, no one dared. Their eyes locked to each other. Until Yaku pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to move suddenly ha-ha-ha."

He awkwardly removes the giant's arms in his shoulder and went back to work and tries to calm his senses.

"For your info Haiba, I almost lost my virginity the last time I got drunk, so it's a N.O."

He admitted to let Haiba know how he's scared to get loose again when he gets drunk and being with him in their flat will make it more possible.

"....unless you'll promise me not do anything when I attack you."

He looks back and grins, teasing him to make their awkward scene a while ago disappears.

Lev shrugs his shoulders with an innocent smile. 

"I always fight back but I'll go easy on you and won't move since you're really small," he says without thinking about it and earned a good kick on his shin. Ouch. 

"O-Ow! What was that for?! I was only saying the truth and I was being kind..." he complains as he rubs his shin with a pout painting his face.

"Fucking height difference, if only kick can cut, I'll torture your legs to death, arrgggg!!."

He then without noticing had drunk from the wrong glass bottoms up, and just realized it when he sipped the last drop.

"Shit, this is not my juice, Great!."

Just when he thought he'll not take his joke seriously. He needs to pretend not drunk until works are done. And he's thankful enough that it'll be 30 minutes to go until his duty finish and he'll go home first before Haiba. 'Momo, don't get dizzy for goodness sake!.' 

Finally, time went fast as if it's favouring his situation. He didn't have the chance to see Haiba before he gets out so he just left a note on his locker saying he went home first. He can feel his head throbbing and he's starting to get dizzy. 

"Of all drinks, why did I accidentally drank the hardest one."

Time went faster than usual and then they would go home again, rest their tired asses for the day. But one thing's different; he couldn't see Yaku anywhere, not even in the locker room.

He noticed a sticky note plastered on his locker and Lev removed it to get a better look. 

"Yaku already left?" Lev mumbles to himself as he looks everywhere, trying to find Yaku but to no avail.

He could feel the worry and panic rising in his guts as he changes into his casual clothes. 

"What if he hated me because I called him short..?" he questions himself in horror as his eyes widened in fear, staring at oblivion.

He bids the other employees his goodbyes and immediately went back to their dorms. He punched in the password to their room once he reached their door and slowly opens the door.

"Yaku..? You home?" he quietly asks as he pokes his head inside.

Yaku heard the door opened then closed, but he's dizzy enough to response. And he hasn't changed clothes since he got home.

"I'm home Haiba."

Is all he can say before he felt his stomach aches and feels like vomiting. So he suddenly gets up and rushes towards the bathroom causing him to lose balance and fall on the ground in front of the toilet bowl and throw up in an instant.

Lev heard the commotion and immediately barged in to find Yaku sprawled out on the bathroom floor, clutching his stomach. He noticed some remains of his barf on the floor. 

He instantly comes to his aid and pats his back to make him feel better. 

"What happened to you, Yaku-chan? A food allergy?" he tries to ask him as he continues to pat his back.

After he throws up he reached for his mouthwash and almost spill it all but Haiba helped him by holding his hand firm to sip and eventually made him feel fine.

He still feeling dizzy, and his clothes start to itch so he subconsciously removes it.

"I drank the hardest drink I made a while ago."

Eyes close while explaining, slowly removing his clothes, getting up and leaned on the door for support.

"I'm fine Haiba, I'll sleep and welcome fucking hangover tomorrow."

He feels hot, his body is burning. He's aroused. But still, have the strength to think straight and went back to his bed shirtless now.

"I won't rape you~."

He chuckled lewdly, more like a moan and groan.

Lev just merely nodded, head filled with concern and worry for his flatmate. He doesn't know what to do to help a drunk friend so he just keeps an eye on Yaku in case something happens again. 

He followed him and went back to his own bed, removing his denim jacket and jeans, leaving himself in his T-shirt and boxer shorts. He rolls to his side and rests his head on his arm, looking at Yaku. 

"Hey," he called out.

"You alright now? Need some water?" he suggests, still looking at him with concerned eyes.

Hearing Haiba's voice makes him whines for more. He intentionally lets a whimper escape from him. Making his way to the other's bed uninvited. Having his boxer the only fabric that's still on him.

"I need you~."

He softly whispered before sitting comfortably on his lap, arms wrapping on his nape, pulling him close, hot breath, little teasing movement. Letting the ashen giant feel how turned on he is.

"I changed my mind~."

He leaned much closer tilting his head to reach his ear.

"I'll rape you for real... Lev~."

He moans his name filled with lust and desire intentionally.

"Eh?" was all Lev blurted out.

He was still lying down with his elbows propping on the bed as support, his eyes wide as he stares at Yaku with a nervous stare looking back at a pair of hazen brown eyes. 

"W-Wait, Yaku. Are you actually serious?-" he tries to ask him as he tries to push the other away. 

"I don't think this is how this night should turn out. Wait- Morisuke, wait for a minute!" 

He glances on his toned but curvy stomach, soon his eyes found its way to the bulge on Yaku's crotch, already leaking. 

"Oh my God..." he mumbles as he stares at it in horror and... Arousal? He's still a growing innocent boy don't judge him. 

"Yaku, please calm down." he looks at Yaku again with a reassuring nervous smile and grips on his arms tightly but not enough to hurt.

The other's touch sends shivers all over his body making him groans softly in his breath. He didn't listen, instead, find his way to Lev's neck, leaning closer, rubbing nose while blowing his hot breath, teasing the other, not minding if he has any effect on him, it's just him and the alcohol that controls him in this situation.

"I'm calm~, didn't you say you want to see me drunk?~. I'll rape you~ do I look scary or you're just scared?~."

His hands trace Lev's chest above his shirt but decided to feel it more underneath. 

"Lev~ hmmnm~."

Rocking his waist ever so slightly to rub into the other's, fingers teasingly touching his chest, lips now leaving light kisses on his neck while moaning softly on purpose. Letting his desire and lust to loose.

His grip on Lev's nape tightened as he lifts his head to meet the other's terrified eyes. Making him faint a hurtful smile, but he still pushes through and slowly leaned to close their gaps, sealing their lips with a long sorrowful steady kiss.

Then he passed out having tears escape from his eyes unknowingly as he let his strength weaken into other's warmth and doze off to rest his aching heart that's beating so loudly for this man for a long time.

Lev got to catch the passing man on his arms, Yaku breathing softly against his chest. He tries to breathe evenly as he lays still on his bed with a sleeping half-naked Yaku sprawled on top of him. 

"The heck was that..." he mutters to himself as his fingers found their way to Yaku's hair, his eyes still transfixed on the ceiling.

He gulps as he tries to lay Yaku down beside him and covers themselves with the warm comforter. He's facing Yaku now and he just noticed the tears drying off of his face. 

'He's crying?' he thought to himself as he wipes them off with his thumb.

His heart just ached because Yaku is crying and he hadn't known why. It's natural to feel sad when your friend is sad, right? But why?

Come to think of it, Yaku is actually his first kiss. He did mess with girls but he hadn't made any mouth to mouth contact with them because he thinks it's gross, but now he doesn't because it actually feels good. 

He caresses Yaku's cheek as he stares at him with a gentle pokerfaced expression. 

"He's actually serious about it." he giggles to himself quietly.

He scoots closer to the other and entangled their legs together, wrapping his arm over Yaku's waist and rests his chin on Yaku's head. He then continues to sleep and hopes nothing bad would happen tomorrow.

Yaku woke up having a hangover. The very reason he doesn't drink. He groans on how his head is throbbing as hell. 'fuck alcohol'.

He grips his pillow tight, but then a sudden realization and memories from last night made his eyes open widely. Just to meet his flatmate sleeping face just an inch away from him. He holds breath and slowly memories of what he did to him runs in his mind on replay.

He gasped when he felt the other's body pressing tightly to him. Arms caging, legs wrapping, and most of all he's feeling it more since he's half-naked for crying out loud.

"H-Haiba, hey are y-you still sleeping?."

He cursed his self continuously on his mind, 'You've done it Momo, now you're dead'. He made a move on his flatmate go doesn't have feelings for him, worst, he's not even gay. 

"I'm so sorry Haiba."

He tightened his grip on Haiba's shirt and stick their foreheads. Tearing up again on how stupid he for making their good relationship turn into a mess, soon.

Lev slowly opens his eyes as he felt warmth on his forehead and met Yaku's eyes with tears on the other's face. 

"H-Hey, why are you crying?" he panickly asks as he instantly wipes the tears streaming down. 

"Did I do something wrong? Did I hugged you too tight?"

"I-I'm so sorry if I did something wrong, Yaku-chan." he starts to apologize as he averts Yaku's gaze.

"N-No no, it's me, not you. I'm sorry for doing things like that to you last night."

He slowly removes his arms on him and sits.

"I didn't mean to do that, it's.... the alcohol's effect on me. I'm really sorry Haiba."

He wipes his tears and faints a smile. Calming his self from what happened.

"Don't worry. It meant nothing. Forgot about it. I won't do that again. I promise."

Lev blinked confusingly at him and tried to smile back at Yaku. 

"Okay then..?" he says as he sits up too. 

"It's okay, that's expected anyway since you warned me." he laughed as he brushed his hair up. "I don't actually mind if we're going to play it platonically but," he shrugs his shoulders "Okay."

He leans his head on Yaku's shoulder and closes his eyes again. 

"Do you want to eat now? I'm kinda hungry," he whines childishly.

He ruffles his hair messily before he gets up and picks some shirt for him to wear.

"Yeah. we're friends. No more and no less."

He confirmed and smiled at him as usual. But deep inside it fucking hurts, knowing Haiba can't reciprocate his feelings. He can't do anything about it, he made a move, he kissed him and even saw how gay he is towards him. Still, Haiba didn't see right through his real feelings. 'I guess it's time to give up'. He bitterly smiled at his self in front of his mirror. Seeing how his expression of being hurt reflects on it.

"I'm still not feeling well. You can go and eat first Haiba. I'll rest for today."

He decided to move on and be contented on what they are right now. Slowly, for sure he'll make it.

Lev merely nodded and made his way out of the room to buy something for himself and maybe also for Yaku. 

Once he was outside and is at a near 7-eleven branch, he kept on wondering why Yaku sounded so broken and his face kept messing up even when he's smiling. Something's definitely wrong. 

It's not that he's so oblivious about things. He knows Yaku likes him but he's afraid things might go wrong especially when his parents are homophobic. He can try to like him but he doesn't want to lead Yaku on if his feelings couldn't catch up. 

And he's still unsure if Yaku really does like him or he's just craving for him with lust. 

Once he was done buying, he came back to the dorms and opened the door, making his way inside with an, "I'm back."

"Yaku-chan, you should really eat today. It's nearly lunchtime."

"Hmmm. Later."

Yaku whines cause can't answer properly since his been crying his heart out and barely said the words normally plus his headache is killing him at the same time. He doesn't want to see Haiba's face at the moment since the kiss they shared last night still lingers on his mind and how the other's not even affected at all. 'Damn it fucking hurts,' Yaku cried until sleep consumed his brokeness.

××××××××××××××××××××

Months had passed like a speed of lighting again. The thing that happened that day became Yaku's starting point of moving on and be contented on what Haiba can only give him, friendship.

"Here's the order to room 4 Haiba. Better make it quick the VIP there had no patience. Quick!."

He placed the glasses and bottles neatly before Haiba lifted it up like a pro and made his way to the said room.

He left with no work to do now since it's only an hour before they close the bar for today's schedule.

"Hi, can I have some martini, or can I have you instead?."

A man with blonde undercut hair, plenty of piercing on his ears, handsome face and a sexy smirk suddenly appeared in front of Yaku's bar counter. He frowned and made a 'what the fuck is wrong with you'/expression and is about to turn him down but, 

"Teru."

He reaches his hand forward.

"you can call me Teru, and I was just joking, your expression clearly shut me off and Thank you for that honest reaction."

He laughs still in his sexy ways. Damn this man is the epitome of the words 'Sexy with humour and sense'.

He reached for his hand for work purpose and not make any scene.

"Momo, that's what they call me here. And is it Martini? Or is it really me?."

He joked back before letting go of the other's hand and grins playfully.

Lev was done servicing the VIPs and made his way back to the bar counter, only to witness Yaku with another stranger and they... Seem to get along well? 

Lev smiled at this and placed the trays and other silverwares at their respective cabinets. He wanted to talk to Yaku but he didn't want to disturb the two. Lev thinks they must be old friends, happening to meet again for a very long time. He shrugged the uneasy feeling from his chest and made his way to the locker rooms. 

He changed into his casual clothes and looked back at Yaku, still talking to the blonde with a smile on his face. The uneasiness went back again and it was showing on his face now but he dismisses it. He took a sticky note from nearby and wrote, 

"I'm going to go home first Yaku-chan!! I'm only writing this here since you're "busy" haha have fun tonight!! ; ) 

from- Lev"

Lev smiled at the note and stuck it into Yaku's locker door. He then went back to their dorms without Yaku and loneliness hanging heavy on him.

When Yaku arrived on just outside their flat he opened the door but stopped when the door opened just in half, he forgot he's not alone. 

"Pfft, hahaha! go home! you know where I live so shuu!."

Yaku pushes Teru's shoulder lightly while still laughing. Then the other just raised his phone, a sign and reminder that he's asking to keep in touch and they're now friends. He never knew he can still have this kind of feeling after all the heartaches he's been enduring for almost half a year. 

When he entered the room, Haiba's staring at him blankly. He got confused but just shrugged it off.

"I'm home Haiba. Did you eat?."

He asked cheerfully, still feeling Teru's vibes affecting him. They had a good time talking about various things that they both clicked into. He chuckled without knowing while still waiting for Haiba's reply. His thoughts are full of that Blondy guy.

Lev just merely nodded and proceeds to go to his bed, tucking himself under the covers. 

He pulled his phone out to text his best friend Kenma again, facing the wall as he stares at his phone, talking to Kenma with a kind-of pokerfaced expression. 

He hasn't even noticed that he already sighed 6 sighs while staring at the screen, waiting for the other's reply. 

He groaned as he shut his phone off, still facing the wall and clutched his comforter. 

"Were you two planning to do something here, Yaku-chan?" he asks, now tilting his head to face Yaku with a confused face. 

"If you two needed some privacy, I can go out! I'm planning to visit a friend anyways!" he suggests cheerfully but he knows he isn't cheerful inside at the moment.

"Heck no!. We just met, he just sent me home, he insisted and said he's going the same way and that's it."

Seeing Haiba's expression and tone confuses him. 'Is he sulking again?'.

He smiled and comes closer to him. Pinching his cheeks playfully.

"Hey, what's wrong, why are you sulking again?. Did something happened?."

He worriedly asked. He's not used Haiba being like this, his default emotion is the always bright and full of enthusiasm type.

Lev shakes his head and faces the wall again, still smiling. 

"Nope, just tired I guess." he's now closing his eyes.

"Gotta be honest, I'm feeling kinda lonely these days and I don't know why. Guess I just miss my best friend," he mutters loud enough for Yaku to hear.

Lev's avoiding him, that hurts. He sighed.

"I see, then it's a good thing you'll gonna meet him soon. Enjoy your day off ok. Take care."

He turns his back since Haiba didn't even bother to look back at him. 'Still painful'. He sadly smiled to his self and gets up from kneeling down in front of Haiba's bed.

He looked like an idiot back there. It's more painful than he imagined it to be when Haiba starts to avoid him like he's not existing.

He decided to go out again and cool his head off. Maybe ask Kuroo to drink with him and let him stay at his flat for a while to rest his heart for a while. Since Kuroo already knew from the start that he falls hard and fast on his numb flatmate.

"I'm going out again, change of plan. See you at work next week."

He said while packing some clothes having his heartbreaking again. 'Fuck this love'. He cursed and bitterly smiled again.

That made Lev spring out from his bed and instantly stands up from the sheets to stare at Yaku with wide eyes. 

"Wait, next week?" he questions.

"But- that's too long, Yaku-chan."

He exhales heavily and rests his feet on the floor, still sitting on his bed and still looking at Yaku. 

"Was it something I did? Did I do something wrong without knowing again?" he tries to ask. 

"I'm so sorry I gave that comment when you came home earlier. If that's what you're mad at, I'm so so sorry, Yaku." he apologizes, now facing the floor. 

He hadn't even realized he started sniffling and his eyes are burning but he immediately wipes his nose. 

"Okay then, Yaku. Take care as well. I'll wait for your return." he mutters, still sitting and still averting Yaku's face.

"No. You didn't do anything. No need to say sorry."

He coldly said. Damn, he's tired of all of this waiting for nothing. Maybe it'll be more fine if he returns back on being aloof. 

He hooked his backpack on his right shoulder. Walks towards the door and stops turn his back and meet Haiba's stares, smiles at him bitterly.

"And oh, no need to wait for me. You're not obliged to do so. Take care."

Lev visibly flinched as the door was closed loudly when Yaku finally walked away. Well, that was cold. 

He sighed loudly and plopped down to the bed, sprawling his arms across the sheets. He stares at the ceiling with a heavy heart, a sigh escaping his mouth again.

"The heck's wrong with you, Lev." he mumbles to himself as he closes his eyes. 

He lay himself down on the bed properly and tucked himself under the covers again, staring at the empty bed beside him. He hopes this uncomfortable atmosphere will be gone soon.

After the incident in their flat. Yaku distance his self from Haiba. He'll just talk with him if needed.

He got a very nice rest without him for the last 2 days when he stayed at Kuroo's. And Teru, being there to make him laugh and forget his heartache from time sure had helped him a lot. 

It's better like this than to push his luck on making Haiba love him back cause even the like him part is so impossible to happen.

"Teru, stop sending messages and even calling in an hourly dawn time of the day jeez!."

He said in an instant when he received a call from Teru at 4 am in the morning. Good thing Haiba's still sleeping.

It's been days without talking to Yaku for fun and days feeling so lonely. He gotta admit he missed Yaku even though he still got to see him during work and class.

Now he's "asleep" on his bed with Yaku beside him on his own bed. It's been days since he hadn't slept well and ends up binge-watching movies from Netflix as usual. He's just laying on his bed without nothing much to do so he listens to what Yaku and this Teru guy are talking without much care.

He shifts from his bed but still faces the wall, clutching his comforter tight as he tries to sleep again.

On the other line, Teru's saying some jokes making Yaku giggled softly. He needs to be quiet for Haiba not to wake up.

Then suddenly Teru was interrupted by his little sister and she begins to ask random things to Yaku making him laugh and chuckle from time to time. The kid is too cute and her voice is so adorable. 

When the little girl bid his farewell she said her I love you to Yaku. Making his heart feels warmth.

He didn't notice Haiba listening knowing that it is Teru that he's talking to and had to reply in a very unexpected tone...

"I love you too, baby."

In his most loving voice earning a giggle from the little girl on the other line.

This made Lev's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that at all. 

He slightly rolled over and glances over his shoulder to see Yaku blushing while talking to the phone. There it is again, the heavy feeling tugging on his heart like it's trying to take his breath away. It feels hurt all over but he didn't care about it as he tries to sleep again. 

He didn't even care when a tear slipped from his eye and he hadn't even known why he cried. 

When the sun has finally risen, there were dark bags under his eyes but he doesn't care. He kept on shifting in his bed, still trying his best to sleep once again. 

"This sucks," he mumbles to himself quietly.

Yaku finally gets up on his bed and scratch his nape, not minding he's only his oversized polo and walk towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.

But before he opens the door it flew open that startled him.

"Sorry, I thought it was unoccupied."

He averts his eyes and pass-through Haiba, noticing how wasted he looks like. As if he wanted to see it, he cares yes, but not a lot anymore. He doesn't want to stick his nose when he's not even allowed to be.

"I'll be out today. I'll leave the flat on your care again. Thank you"

Lev nodded and made his way towards the bed, sitting still. 

Once Yaku was done brushing at the bathroom and getting out of the room, Lev stares at him with an expressionless face and tired eyes. He really needs to sleep a lot later. 

"Do you hate me?" he blurts out suddenly, still looking at Yaku dead in the eyes.

"I don't want things to be awkward. It feels like we're strangers now," he adds. 

"If it's something I did, can you at least tell me? I'll try to be better, Yaku. Promise." he hadn't realized his voice cracked at the end of the sentence, so close to crying but he's a man, he won't let another person see him cry.

He stared back, giving him the same cold eyes he was putting up.

"No. I don't hate you. You didn't do anything too. And no need to be better, you already are. Just continue being friends with me the way you used to be."

He smiled and leaves everything behind again. This is tiring as hell. Maybe he needs to move to another flat, or start to look for an apartment.

He can't move on like this. He needs to get out and not see Haiba often.

"By the way, I'm thinking of moving out, since it'll be 3 months until graduation, I'll be renting an apartment soon. You can have this flat or let the flat ward look for your next flatmate."

Yaku's been thinking about it for the last month and now he's decided. He needs this. And looks like Haiba's having a hard time being with him too. Seeing every day how bothered the other is when he's around made it unbearable already. He'll just do the favour of leaving him alone. 'This will be the last pain'.

"Liar," Lev mutters under his breathe as anger and irritation comes up to his veins. 

He stood up from his bed to stomp his way to Yaku and grabbed the other boy by the arm to make him look at him. 

"You hate me, don't you?" Lev asks quietly as tears finally streamed down to his porcelain face. 

"Do you really hate me that much that you won't think to give me a second chance to fix the mistakes I had possibly made?" he's now sobbing but he's still looking at Yaku.

"Do you really hate me that much that you had the need to distance yourself from me?" 

He's still gripping Yaku's arm tightly and it had become tighter every second has passed and every tear came down from his eyes. 

"I'm- I'm not mad at you or anything. I just-" Lev breathed. "I'm just mad at myself for being too oblivious to everything around me. I'm so sorry. I also just wanted to know what I did wrong to make you hate me so much." he finally let go of Yaku's arm to bury his eyes in his fist, standing still.

He reaches for Lev's risk and pulled it down. Staring straight into his emerald piercing eyes that made him fall for him at first sight.

He reaches for Lev's cheek, wiping the tears by his thumb. His own eyes reflecting pain and hardship on what happened to them from the start until now.

He smiled painfully while eyes locked at Lev's tearing one.

"I love you, Lev."

He felt him stiffened, shocked and all sorts of expression he doesn't want to see written all over Lev's face that causes Yaku to slowly tear up as well but holds It in. And didn't let go of his cheek, instead, he rubs it as gentle as he can, while his voice softly says all the things he's been bearing.

"See, I don't hate you. It's the opposite. But I know I shouldn't, I should've stopped it from the start but my damn heart never listened. You'll never look at me the way I look at you, I already know that. I'm your friend, but I betrayed you by loving you without you knowing it. I've taken advantage of you, I even kissed you but that was my last straw, that kiss meant a lot for me, but knowing your reaction the day after broke me. It never meant anything on you, it was an accident for you. You accepted my apologies easily like it never really happened. Then there I was so madly in love with you and kissed you like your mine, but you are there too to remind me it was just all in my dream that will never come true."

He let go of him and immediately grab his bag and rush towards the door, he needs to go before he cries again, he can't cry in front of Lev. Not now, not ever.

Before Yaku could go, Lev immediately rushes up to him and hugs him from behind tightly, burying his face into Yaku's hair. His grip on the other tightened when he tried to get away. 

"Don't leave," he mutters between sniffles. 

Lev took the bag from Yaku's hanging shoulders and puts it away before hugging him again.

"Please don't. I'll miss you so much, Mori," he says again but with a calmer tone.

"I just realized that if you're too ignorant about the world, you only like the person when they leave you. It hurts me not being able to be with you, Mori." 

He lets go of Yaku and walked over to where Yaku was facing at so he could look at his face. He gets ahold of Yaku's cheek and made him look at him in the eyes. 

"I like you, Mori. I still may not love you today but for sure I will someday soon," he confesses, letting go of his face to grab both of his hands. 

"Don't you love me anymore, Mori?" he asks, quietly hoping.

He holds both of Lev's hand and removes it.

"You're just confused, you like me because you're used to being with me. It's platonic Lev."

He's holding back his tears, this is the best way. He needs to do this.

"I love you Lev, but I don't want it to be the reason why you'll love me back, and I don't want you to enter the complicated world I'm in, you're straight, don't change, don't be like me..."

"... Me loving you doesn't mean you have to love me back, I waited, I tried, but all of it had to end, cause just by looking from the very start until now, I can tell, it'll never be me, you can't love me as much as I love you, not soon, not ever....."

Yaku let his tears fall while looking painfully on those emerald eyes and cry his heart out for the last time as he let go of Haiba's hand and turn his back halting in front the door and before leaving,

"....Loving you is the sweetest pain I ever felt." 

Yaku look back and smiled his most genuine but pained one before he finally went out having his heart broken in millions of pieces.

Lev just stared at Yaku stunned into silence, feet glued to the floor, fist clenched on his sides and tears falling down to the floor. 

It's late now.

It's over. 

No more second chances. 

And it's all his fault. 

Lev gritted his teeth as his tears continued streaming down to his face. He started sobbing as soon Yaku was out of sight. 

Yaku leaves this very place where his first love blooms and also where his first love withered.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOSSHHHA!!!  
> (･ω･)つ⊂(･ω･)
> 
> LET'S GO ONE-SHOT!!!  
> ＼(^o^)／＼(^o^)／
> 
> WE HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT!  
> (つ≧▽≦)つ⊂(・▽・⊂)
> 
> oo8.o14.o20  
> >.< .......... >.<


End file.
